<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry Cheesecake by 104vets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493832">Blueberry Cheesecake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets'>104vets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ELH are already in the SC, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, children!EMA, i wanted some interactions between my fave trios, non-binary!Hange Zoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, Levi, and Hange are having breakfast when a blond blue-eyed child peeks through the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith &amp; Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberry Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was having breakfast when my brain whispered to me this ridiculous cheesy shit that's way cuter in my mind when i imagined it, i hope i'll be able to convey it properly!! </p><p>another fluffy work of mine revolving ema aged around 5 years old and elh who are already in the SC, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the nth time, I'm <em>not</em> gonna drink coffee." Levi said, obviously tired out from the musings of his brunette friend sitting on his left. Erwin, sitting on his right, chuckled; amused once more because this has been a daily routine for them whenever they have breakfast together. <br/><br/></p><p>Hange pouted, as if surprised of the refusal of their raven-haired friend. Levi rolled his eyes, and this time, Erwin sighed, "Now, now, let's not fight." <br/><br/></p><p>"Tell that to your brunette." Levi scoffed. <br/><br/></p><p>"Erwin! Tell your ravenette to try!" Hange pried. </p><p> </p><p>"No." <br/><br/></p><p>And with that single word, the two shut their mouths and start actually eating their breakfast. Erwin inwardly sighed, all he wanted was to have a peaceful breakfast with his two closest friends, but said closest friends wake up and choose violence every single time. <br/><br/></p><p>Levi's right eye twitched as he watch Hange eat the blueberry cheesecake slice <em>first</em> thing in the morning. "That's for dessert." <br/><br/></p><p>"And?" Hange asked, innocently at this point, seemingly not getting Levi's point which made Erwin cover his mouth and chuckle. Hange and Levi's heads snapped to his direction, Hange questioning and Levi in utter disbelief that his usual logical friend find Hange's insult (at least to Levi) funny. <br/><br/></p><p>"You find it funny?" Levi asked. <br/><br/></p><p>"He laughed, Levi." Hange pointed out. <br/><br/></p><p>"Did I ask you?" Levi glared and Hange shrugged their shoulders and took a bite on their sandwich. <br/><br/></p><p>"You're still not used to their eccentricities, Levi?" Erwin asked, sipping on his cup of coffee, Levi rolled his eyes once more when Hange nodded eagerly. <br/><br/></p><p>Hange's house has always been a good spot for early mornings and breakfast, a single open of the main door and the sun's warm rays dance through the house, bouncing on the table, shining light on the brunette's brown eyes, ravenette's steel eyes, and the blond's blue eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>"Seems like the wind wants to join us for breakfast, huh?" Hange chuckles when the soothing wind enters their house, balancing the warmth of the sun by the cool breeze it brings. Hange sighs, smiling, obviously satisfied with the additional touch the wind brought. It wasn't as if they have this luxury every single day, so whenever they have the chance, Hange immediately grabs it like nobody's business and pleads, forces, and even <em>threatens</em> the two to have a sleepover in their house to have breakfast the following day. <br/><br/></p><p>It didn't take a heartbeat for Erwin to agree on the brunette's sweet request, but it took Hange's puppy eyes for Levi to agree (though both Erwin and Hange know it takes just a little bit of convincing on his side even if he would've initially agreed if it wasn't for Hange's exaggerated reasonings). Now, they have lost count on how many times they have breakfast with each other. </p><p> </p><p>For Erwin, it has always been clear in his expression and state that this type of scenario is his absolute favorite. Nothing beats starting the day with Hange making a chaos of their <em>own</em> kitchen, trying to make a decent breakfast for the two but they end up sitting on a chair, tattling as the two cook. <br/><br/></p><p>Nothing beats seeing Hange's wide and sincere smile once the two prepare the table with food and coffee and tea, complimenting them yet again for being excellent cooks (even though it was simply a basic chore). The two won't verbally admit, but they'd kill to maintain witnessing that smile. </p><p><br/>Levi doesn't want to admit, but he <em>loves</em> these types of mornings, he reckons that no matter where he is, as long as his two best friends are with him; he's always at home. But, he guesses that nothing beats being in an actual house, enjoying a pleasant breakfast with them that he and Erwin prepared, listening to Hange's occasional comments. <br/><br/></p><p>He watches as Erwin didn't comment when Hange took a spoonful from his soup, even pushing it near their direction. But Levi's eyebrows furrowed when Hange took a bite on his very own blueberry cheesecake slice, "Why the fuck? You have your own?" <br/><br/></p><p>"It looks delicious." <br/><br/></p><p>"All three of us literally have the same cake?" He tries to reason. <br/><br/></p><p>"As well as soup, Levi." Erwin points out but Levi decides to not argue because him and Hange teaming up will make Levi lose his goddamn mind because they will take every petty piece of possible reason and twist it to something valuable to add to the "debate". <br/><br/></p><p>"Right! And Erwin didn't complain!" <br/><br/></p><p>"Because it's Erwin." <br/><br/></p><p>"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Erwin asked, suddenly curious with Levi's obvious implication. Hange chuckled the second they get it which made Levi smirk in amusement, of course Erwin wouldn't have the heart to complain with the two's shenanigans. <br/><br/></p><p>Erwin gape, trying to rebut, only to close his lips shut and lower his head in defeat; defeat he could give only to Levi and Hange, and only over a ridiculous banter. <br/><br/></p><p>Levi did the same though, pushing his plate of cake slice near Hange's direction and they smile in indirect acknowledgement that their two men will always go along with whatever they decide to do even if it annoys the shit out of them.</p><p> </p><p>Hange suddenly had the urge to look at the door and they smile when they see the blond kid with ocean blue eyes, hugging a book. They always see him whenever they go home along with his two friends whom, they guess, aren't awake yet or running around still. <br/><br/></p><p>The kid smiled shyly and Hange smiled more, Levi noticed what they were doing so he glances back, surprised to see the blond kid once more. Even if the kid was intimidated, he still gives Levi a smile which made the latter's already soft gaze, softened more. <br/><br/></p><p>Knowing who the kid likes more, Hange and Levi snapped their heads once more to Erwin until they get his attention. It didn't took a second for Erwin to look at Hange's and Levi's faces, to the kid outside the door. The kid blushed in acknowledgement which made Erwin smile and even wave at him. <br/><br/></p><p>The kid beamed which made Hange chuckle, "You're his favorite." <br/><br/></p><p>"Are you sure he isn't your kid?" Levi interjected which made Hange laugh more. Erwin chuckled and shook his head as if it's the first time he heard Levi's question. <br/><br/></p><p>"Well, are you sure that the black-haired playmate of his is not your relative?" Erwin asks back, Hange turned their attention to the kid and gestured him to come in but the kid shakes his head and pointed to a direction Hange assumes where his friends were. <br/><br/></p><p>Levi sighs, "No." </p><p> </p><p>"Armin! There you are— OUCH!" <br/><br/></p><p>All three of them look at the door to see a brunette green-eyed on the ground, massaging his head as the blond helps him get up, then the black-haired girl walks to them, "Eren, I told you not to run." <br/><br/></p><p>Erwin chuckles, because he knows way too well that it's likely the scenario of the three of them had they met when they were younger. <br/><br/></p><p>"Let's treat your wound, shall we?" Hange asks, and Erwin and Levi weren't aware how they got up that fast with a bandage on their hand. "Did the three of you have breakfast already?" They ask, squatting on the children's level as they put the bandage around Eren's head. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, that's why we're outside already!" Eren answered, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked at Levi who stared right back at her, she got flustered so she hides her lips in her scarf, Erwin chuckles and Levi shakes his head on even how intimidating the girl looks too, she's still a kid who easily gets embarrassed. <br/><br/></p><p>"Why don't you guys join us for breakfast, hm?" Hange suggests, making Levi frown and Erwin smile more. <br/><br/></p><p>"Come on, you enjoy when you're with those kids too." Erwin says. <br/><br/></p><p>"Brats." Levi corrected. "And not when that brunette is noisy as hell." <br/><br/></p><p>It wasn't like Levi has a choice when Hange already brought the three in with an obviously way too delighted expression plastered on their face it amuses the two to no end. It was a good thing they're almost done eating breakfast so it wasn't really a <em>bother</em> (which is what Levi likes to say even though the two knows he do adores children). <br/><br/></p><p>Hange carried Eren to their lap and the kid easily got comfortable being in Hange's arms. They're both loud, Levi commented during the first time which Hange agreed to. <br/><br/></p><p>"Is that your grandpa's book?" Erwin asked and Armin nodded, he hands it to Erwin but the latter took it as a chance to carry Armin in his lap, copying what Hange did. Hange's eyes widened, but ended up laughing, absolutely loving what's in front of them, a rare sight! Levi's eyes slightly widened in surprise too, smirking as he shakes his head, indeed Erwin's favorite. <br/><br/></p><p>He looks back to black-haired black-eyed girl ans extended his arm to her, Levi wouldn't admit as to why he felt connected to her in some way and it wasn't just because of her physical features. <br/><br/></p><p>The girl took his hand and before Levi can help her, she already sits herself on his lap. "You two really look alike, Mikasa." Armin commented and Mikasa just blushed, she wouldn't admit but even with Levi's terrifying demeanor, she felt comfortable the first time already.</p><p><br/>While Hange is busy entertaining Eren, Erwin saw Mikasa eyeing the unfinished cake slice on Levi's plate. Levi caught his gaze and he raises a brow in question, so Erwin glanced at the cake then to Mikasa once more. Levi looks at Mikasa, "You wanna eat it?" Mikasa nods and reaches for the spoon, Levi grabs it and takes a piece then gives it to Mikasa, attempting to feed it to her but Mikasa stretches her hand to the spoon making Levi stretch it away from her more.</p><p><br/>It somehow got way too far and Armin cowers in fear of the spoon hitting him, Erwin chuckles and softly covers the kid's head, eventually shifting him to his other leg and Armin uttered a small <em>thanks</em> along with another smile.<br/><br/></p><p>"Say ahh." Erwin chuckles at the uninterested voice Levi makes. <br/><br/></p><p>"I can do it—"</p><p> </p><p>"I said say ahh."</p><p> </p><p>"But I-" She wasn't able to say anything anymore when Levi took it a chance to feed her, she didn't also complain since the cake was way too delicious for her to be plotting a murder  plan for him even in her young age. <br/><br/></p><p>"Levi! Don't be so rude!" Hange said after they successfully made Eren eat their last sandwich despite the kid's refusal. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm literally feeding her." </p><p><br/>Hange pouted, but the look on Mikasa's happy face made them shut their mouth. Before their loving stare to Levi prolongs, they look at Erwin who has this equally loving gaze as well, both discreetly watching as Levi teases Mikasa by not feeding her on purpose at some point. <br/><br/></p><p>When Armin plopped the book open, Erwin diverted his attention to it, even though he knew what the book contains by now (because Hange totally got curious the first time they saw it and pestered Levi to find another one in the Underground), he still decides to listen because hearing the kid's excited voice and bright expression gets him every single time. <br/><br/></p><p>"Is it true that the ocean is bright blue, Erwin-san?" Armin beamed, looking at him and Erwin has to take another moment. It isn't the first time, and it's definitely not the last, but whenever Armin calls him by that honorific, he couldn't help but melt in the inside. <br/><br/></p><p>Both Hange and Levi perfectly know it well, so tending to the kids on their laps and not teasing Erwin about it is the best they can do, which the latter silently thanks them for. <br/><br/></p><p>"We have yet to see it, Armin. But I heard their color is like your eyes too." Erwin answered. Armin blinked, taking in that new information. Then he smiled and said, </p><p> </p><p>"Then, they're like your eyes too!" Erwin stuttered and before he succumbs the urge to hug the kid tightly, Armin points to another picture, but both Hange and Levi know the desire is still there as they watch Erwin resort to caressing the kid's hair. <br/><br/></p><p>Erwin listens as Armin enthusiastically describes all the wonders of the world they have yet to discover, "I forgot what this is called." He said, pointing to another picture.</p><p><br/>"The desert." Armin stutters and looks at the cake, Erwin and Hange laughed at the curiosity painted on Armin's face while Levi smiles. When Armin realized what he just did, he gapes, blushes and covers his face. Oh, poor and sweet little soul, how can he not distinguish the difference of a cake and a landscape?</p><p><br/>Erwin and Hange laughed more, "Aww come on, it's okay." Erwin said, patting Armin's head and the kid slowly, shyly removed his hands on his face. </p><p><br/>Hange reached over to softly pinch his cheek, "You're way too adorable." Armin smiled at them before looking at the book again. <br/><br/></p><p>"But I already ate your sandwich! I can't eat your cake too!" Eren reasoned, eyebrows furrowed and lips on a pout, he looks so cute but Levi sighs inwardly with the anger a little child could carry. <br/><br/></p><p>"But we're already full, Eren. And besides, you haven't tried it yet, right?" Hange asks, smiling at him while caressing his small back. Eren nodded, seemingly calming down with Hange's caress. He looks at Mikasa though, about to reason yet <em>again</em> to just give it to her but Hange speaks, "Mikasa is already eating Levi-san's, hm?" <br/><br/></p><p>He pouted once more before finally agreeing to what Hange wants. They won't say it out loud, but Hange's so jolly whenever they witness the bright in Eren's emerald eyes shine when he grins and when he's excited. <br/><br/></p><p>And it happens once more when he got a taste of the delectable cake, he looks up to Hange and nodded in approval. "See? I knew you'd like it!" Hange cheered and Eren smiled sheepishly and took another bite. <br/><br/><br/>Erwin shakes his head in amusement, the interaction between these two energetic balls of sunshine never fails to even complete his already complete day, and he knows it's the same for Levi, seeing the pleased expression and small smile on his face. But he decides not to comment on it. </p><p><br/>"The next time you come here, I'd give you a whole cake!" Hange promised, and both Erwin and Levi know they're being serious, and they bet that Hange already came up with all these plans on how to surprise them, and that the two will not have a choice but to listen. <br/><br/></p><p>"Wow! Really?!" Eren said, almost falling out of balance when tried to stand so he opted for fully facing Hange with a grin and wide eyes, hands balled in excited fists with what he just heard. <br/><br/></p><p>Hange's breath hitch and they felt like giving their whole heart to the kid in front of her out of pure adoration and both Erwin and Levi are not sure whether they'll help Hange out on there or not. Hange cupped his cheeks, "Why are you so cute, hm? And yes, I will." They answer, pinching those same cheeks before Eren giggles and sits properly again. <br/><br/></p><p>"Wow, you're willing to throw away your research funds for them?" Levi asks, out of plain curiosity and plain banter. <br/><br/></p><p>"But Levi!" Hange cries out that he was a little worried Hange <em>might</em> actually cry. "Look at how happy and cute they are!" Hange reasoned out, temporarily hugging Eren and resting their cheek on his head which made the kid pause on having another bite. <br/><br/></p><p>"I'm not gonna argue." Levi said, sighing as he starts caressing Mikasa's hair out of instinct he didn't know where it came from. <br/><br/></p><p>Armin giggles at Eren's state, when Hange let him go, Eren resumes eating, making himself laugh too. "Yes, please don't." Erwin said with a smile on his face, totally because of Armin and Eren's laughters. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, like you wouldn't do the same?" Erwin reasons out, eyeing Mikasa shortly. <br/><br/></p><p>"Tch, shut up." Levi says, reddening. <br/><br/></p><p>"Ooh, you're blushing!" Hange teases, chuckling. When Mikasa looks up to him, he gently lowers her head with the same hand he used to caress her hair. <br/><br/></p><p>"Finish eating." Levi quietly tells her, Mikasa chuckles and it took all three of them by surprise. It may look dramatic as hell but they were literally in pause and it wasn't until Eren's laughter and Hange's squealing did they broke out of what Erwin would like to call it as Mikasa's Spell. <br/><br/></p><p>"You're so gentle." Hange comments, pinching her cheek too.</p><p>After minutes of finishing food and drinking water, Mikasa decided it's time they go home. With the promise of cake and another round of discussing Armin's book, Hange escorts them outside.</p><p><br/>"Thank you for the food!" Eren and Armin said, even bowing which made Erwin and Hange laugh, and Levi smile. <br/><br/></p><p>"What cake do you wanna try?" Hange asks Eren as Mikasa and Armin was already outside of their house. They squat to Eren's level once he was finally outside too. <br/><br/></p><p>"Strawberry! Mikasa likes strawberry, so I think she'll love a strawberry cake!" Eren said and Hange simply nods an okay. Levi blinks, taking in that new information he just knew of the raven-haired kid. <br/><br/></p><p>"I'll get going! Thank you again, Hange-san!" Eren said then quickly kisses Hange's cheek before running off to follow the two. Hange got flustered and gently holds that cheek of theirs. They stumble standing up, facing the two with a very, very amused look on their faces.</p><p><br/>Hange squeals, radiating sunshine as they do so, "Eren kissed my cheek! Isn't he so lovely?!"</p><p><br/>"Yeah—"</p><p><br/>"I wanna adopt him!"</p><p><br/>"No." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>